A Passion for her
by smiling inside
Summary: A longing, a lust, an uncontrollable urge for just a little more. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Short I know, but to the point I suppose. **

** Let me know what you think. **

* * *

It started off almost shy. Gentle in fact. He touched her with such care one would have thought she were made out of glass. And yet with every kiss, an urgency seemed to build up, a longing, a lust, an uncontrollable urge to have every part of her straining for more. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck, and allowing his hands to get tangled in her hair.

It wasn't love, he was sure of it, it was just passion. A passion for her.

It had happened so fast he was unsure when the line between enemy and friendship had been crossed; and the one from friendship to something more was vaguer still. And yet none of that seemed to matter any more, it was all a futile pettiness.

He bit her lip gently causing her to elicit another loud moan, before pushing her up the first step to his bedroom, she did not resist, in fact she pulled away for a moment, taking his hand and leading him to the door before allowing him to once more resume their previous embrace. He pushed her into the room and kicked the door shut behind him, guiding her to the bed in such a way one would have thought it were a common occurrence.

Neither hesitated. The blond boy climbed on top of her, clawing at the buttons of her shirt until he managed to pull it off, and throw it as far away from them as he could. He allowed his hands to wonder to the swell of her breasts, not bothering to stroke and instead grabbing all he could. "Draco," she whispered erratically. Before she could say anything more he covered her lips with his, distracting her. He expertly removed the black lace bra, looking down at her beauty before bringing down his lips to kiss one of her erect nipples, teasing it, flicking it gently with his tongue before ever so gently biting down on it. The girl's breathing became faster, and closed her eyes in pleasure as Draco turned his attention to her other breast, rubbing it gently with his thumb before once again putting it in his mouth, this time sucking on it playfully.

The girl pulled back and almost nervously took the boys hand, pushing it down to where she wanted to be touched, her breathing gave away how nervous she was, and yet she maintained eye contact all the same. He arched a perfectly silver brow, and smirked slightly at her boldness. With his free hand he pushed away her trousers somewhat expertly, and allowed his hand to slide down further. His fingers stroked her gently, the earlier mad passion replaced with a careful desire to explore.

The girl breathed deeply as he ran his hand up and down, allowing it to roam freely, enjoying the reactions it was causing. He massaged her gently, whilst all the time looking into her eyes, and then, almost without warning he plunged a finger deep inside of her, slowly pushing it in and out, causing her to moan slightly. He parted her legs with his free hand, enjoying the smooth feeling of her thighs; watching as the girl arched her back slightly out of pleasure. Then almost fiercely he pushed another finger in, she did not make a noise, however he noticed her grip on the bed sheets tighten. Then, hesitantly, the girl moved one of her hands down her stomach, carefully running it over herself before placing it where Draco's had been only moments before, gently touching herself, circulating her fingers adding to the excitement.

Pulling away completely her underwear, the boy opened the fingers which were inside of her, causing her to freeze up for a moment, until she became used to the sensation. Then, slowly removing himself from inside of her, Draco pushed her up against the head of the bed and the guided her own fingers down, helping her massage herself. Softly at first, and then more vigorously, causing her to moan and yet not stopping until he could no longer control himself and climbed on top of her.

He pressed his erection against her, and much to his pleasure she began to stroke it. Lifting her chin up he kissed the side of her neck, only stopping for a moment to pull off his underpants, freeing himself.

The boy breathed deeply, trying to contain himself, looking down at the girl, wanting nothing more than to push himself inside of her as hard as he could. Instead he took a deep breath "Hermione," he whispered, "are you ready".

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in hers, he could see that the girl was torn, between excitement and fear. She hesitated; and that alone was enough for Draco to see. He knew her. He knew what she wanted him to say. He knew that she wanted him to tell her it was okay, and that they didn't have to go any further. But this was more than the boy could do. He wanted to be inside of her, to do to her what no man had done before. To make her scream in ecstasy; to scream his name, to run his tongue over the curves of her body and listen to her pleasurable moans.

Neither moved.

"Draco," she whispered. The blond boy did not reply.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, and stroked her gently, smiling. He didn't need to say anything. Instead, he rolled off her, and lay next to her on his back, taking her hand in his. "It doesn't matter," he said, surprising even himself in how much he meant it. Pulling her closer to him, he covered her with his quilt, and lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing her gently. There would be other times. There would be other moments. He would make sure of it; after all, she had him captivated.

Perhaps it was more than passion. More than lust. Perhaps he loved her just a little.


End file.
